A New Foe?
by Izaiyoi
Summary: Tsukasa's father is in jail, and Tsukasa is finally free of the game! What will happen now? Will she continue to play The World?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In a new server, Tsukasa sits upon a tree branch. He stares at the forest canopy, and sighs. **_ I haven't been able to find Bear or Mimiru since I was able to log out. I wonder what could have happened to them. _**He strokes the wood of the tree. **_It seems so strange now, not being able to feel in this game…_**"Tsukasa!" Tsukasa looks up toward the path as Mimiru comes running to greet him. Mimiru: So, did you get out alright?" Tsukasa nods: Yah, I did. It felt nice to be back. Hey, where's Bear?" Mimiru: The old man hasn't shown up today. We haven't spoken since we got out." Mimiru shakes her head. **_Did Bear make it out of Net Slum okay? Subaru made it, that's all I know. _**Suddenly, Subaru and Silver Knight teleport into the forest. "Tsukasa!" Mimiru waves down: Hey guys!" Subaru calls up: We have a bit of a problem on our hands." Mimiru jumps down, lands, and stands up. Tsukasa grabs hold of the trunk and slides down. Silver Knight: Several players in Mac Anu reported encounters with a mysterious female player killer dressed completely in black. They said her name was Z. That was all I could gather from them." Looks to Subaru. Subaru frowns: The Crimson Knights may be disbanded, but the disturbance caused by this player killer cannot go unnoticed. I have informed the CC Corporation of our dilemma and they give us full authority to investigate the matter." Mimiru: Have you seen Bear at all today?" Subaru: No. On our last message, he said he had some business to take care of. I didn't push the matter further." Mimiru: Oh…well, at least he's okay, that's all that really matters." Tsukasa looks up. He suddenly remembers: I just remember. Has anyone seen Aura since we disappeared?" All: No, we haven't." Mimiru: That monster was coming toward us and then Helba said something. That's all I can remember. That voice couldn't have been destroyed, so do you think that mysterious player killer and the voice are related?" Tsukasa: I don't know. It could be possible." **_If that voice is still there, is she still after Aura?_** Tsukasa: I've got to go. Yumi is calling me." He teleports away. Mimiru: Who's Yumi?" Subaru smiles: Yumi is Tsukasa's current foster mother. Ever since Tsukasa returned to the real world, she was placed in the care of a foster parent while her father faces abuse charges in court. I met with her in the outside world. Tsukasa seems……." Suddenly, a wave master rushes to Silver Knight: Someone's got to help! A player killer in black is heading this way, killing off everyone in her way!" Everyone looks at each other in surprise. Mimiru: Let's head to the field." Everyone nods. They run off……..Back in the real world…..Yumi: Tsukasa! Someone's here to see you. Do you know this man?" Tsukasa runs downstairs. In the doorway stands a tall man in a grey trench coat. The Man: Hello, Tsukasa." Tsukasa stares, his shock becomes pleasant surprise. Tuskasa: Bear?..."**

_**Who is this mysterious player killer, and is she connected with the evil Morganna? Find out next chapter….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Somewhere within Delta Server, BT and Krim are walking down a dirt path. Krim: I'm glad you were able to log back on okay. My computer froze as soon as Net Slum was deleted and I had to rebut. I spent an hour in front of the terminal." BT smiles then narrows her eyes: Mimiru is calling. She's ranting about a player killer in Mac Anu." Krim: Is it Sora?" BT: No. This one is female. I'm going to go check it out." BT teleports out, followed by Krim. Back in the real world... Tsukasa sits in her room staring at her wall. **_What could they be talking about?_** The door opens, Tsukasa looks up, and Bear sits down on the bed. Bear: How is everything going?" Tsukasa: Everything's fine. I was just talking to Mimiru when…." Bear smiles: Tsukasa, how would you like to join my family?" Tsukasa makes no reply, and stares at the wall. **_I want to, but…_** A message beeps on the screen. She and Bear look up and Tsukasa reads: It's urgent, from Mimiru. Something about a player killer." Bear's eyes widen and he looks up: What!"….. Just outside of Mac Anu, players are running to log out. Mimiru, Subaru, and Silver Knight appear. Mimiru: Woh! Is she that deadly?" Subaru: We must put a stop to this now." Tsukasa teleports beside them. The girls cry: Tsukasa!" Tsukasa: Bear is here with me. What's going on?" Bear, through Tsukasa: What does this player killer look like?" Mimiru: Bear, are you there? Well, this Z character is causing trouble in Mac Anu…!" Suddenly a twin blade comes running shouting: She's coming, run!" Suddenly, Z appears. Her hair is long and blue, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes appear as gold slits in the black mask and she carries a silver bow and a quiver on her back. Subaru: I've never seen a weapon like that before. Is this a new role or a cheat?" Z says: I am a Dark Bow, created by Morganna. Though I am not a monster mentioned in the Epitaph of Twilight, I have taken the place of Maha." Tsukasa bows her head and flashes back to when Maha sacrificed herself for her. Tsukasa's eyes fill with tears. Z smiles: Maha was weak. I am far superior to that ingrate." Mimiru, looks at Tsukasa and then to Z: Alright! I've heard enough!" She draws her blade and charges Z. Z chuckles slightly, draws the bow and aims for Mimiru. A flash of light, a scream. Tsukasa cries: No! Mimiru falls, turns gray as stone….**

**_Z is connected to Morganna! How will they defeat this powerful player killer? Find out next chapter…_ **


End file.
